Goofs/Internet episodes
Internet Season 1 Spin Fun Knowin' Ya Spin.jpg|Cuddles with white cheeks, and Giggles doesn't show buckteeth while her mouth is closed. (Original version only) Giggles purple ear S1E1.jpg|Giggles' ears are purple. SFKY 14.PNG|Giggles lacks buckteeth when she dies. Cuddles shredded by helicopter S1E1.png|Cuddles' arms can be seen flying out of the jet, even though they were torn off on the Merry-Go-Around. LumpyBeforeTired2.png|Cuddles's arms arn't visible until it stops spinning. Toothy broken back S1E1.png|Toothy's hair is gone, and his tail is not visible. House Warming Housewarming Treehouse catch fire.PNG|Petunia isn't shown in the house when it gets set on fire. Burnt Petunia 2 S1E2.jpg|Petunia with the incorrect amount of fingers. Housewarming Bucket kick4.PNG|Despite the landscape being destroyed after kicking the bucket of petrol,... Housewarming I have no choice.PNG|...everything is normal in the next shot. Helping Helps Helping helps idle.jpg|Bandage on right leg... Helping helps Giggles run.jpg|...now left leg... Helping Helps.jpg|...then right again. Also in this scene, the Pacman shaped pupil on her right eye is facing the wrong way. Goof4.PNG|Two goofs here: 1. Splendid's tail is missing. 2. The patagiums (skin flaps) on Splendid's are missing. Goof8.PNG|Different blood colors. Crazy Antics Crazy Antics.jpg|No sign of The Ants in this shot. Crazyantics dead Sniffles.PNG|Orange blood. Havin' A Ball Havin' A Ball Cub ball3.PNG|Cub's eyes facing away from each other. Havin' A Ball Lumpy.PNG|The crushed remains of Cub are the same size as Pop's remains. Vlcsnap-00003.jpg|Blood mysteriously floating in the air. Havin' A Ball Cub downciff1.PNG|No cliff in this shot... Havin' A Ball MEDVAC HELI crash.PNG|...until the helicopter crashes. Water You Wading For Goof2.jpg|Cuddles missing his cheek markings. Water You Wading For Cuddles dead.PNG|Red-orange blood. Water You Wading For Cuddles crush2.PNG|The alligator bite on the land is gone. Nuttin' Wrong with Candy Nuttin' Wrong with Candy Nutty DAT ASS.PNG|Nutty missing his tail. Untitled.png|Candy can't flow out of the machine, since the machine is laying completely flat on the ground. Indexnutty.jpg|How is it possible to give a smile if your whole mouth is wrapped around that treat? Wheelin' and Dealin' ~Happy Tree Friends - 8 - Wheelin and Dealin.png|Shifty is missing his fedora, and Handy has arms. Wheelin' and Dealin'.jpg|The steering wheel on Lumpy's car is black... Wheelin' And Dealin start race.jpg|...but it has stripes once the race starts. Wheelin' And Dealin car destruction2.jpg|Shifty missing his left arm. Pitchin' Impossible Pitchin' Impossible dead.PNG|The wall looks like it crashes down on Petunia's body... 3-htf-pitchin-impossible.jpg|...but instead, her head was chopped off. Also, there are different blood colors here. Htf Pitchin Impossible august 20th 2008.jpg|Lumpy with antlers that only have two prongs instead of three. Imagespitchin.jpg|Petunia without her eyelashes. too many fingers.png|Lumpy with four fingers and a thumb Stayin' Alive Stayin' Alive 45.PNG|Shouldn't the flesh on that fence be burnt as well? ~09-Stayin' Alive.png|Disco Bear with a layering error where he has an extra pair of arms. Treasure Those Idol Moments Indextoothycursedidol.jpg|Toothy is missing his tail. TTIM 16.PNG|Drops a pink shovel... TTIM 19.PNG|...not there anymore. Chip Off the Ol' Block COtOB 18.PNG|Cub loses his fingers on his right hand... COtOB 21.PNG|...but at the end of the episode, the fingers on his right hand are there, as it they were't damaged. Indexpopoff.jpg|Pipe on... Imagesoff.jpg|...pipe off... Nuttin' but the Tooth NBTT 8.PNG|Nutty missing his philtrum. NBTT 12.PNG|Nutty missing his head marking, and his candy apple. NBTT 21.PNG|Toothy drills a hole on the back of this chair... (see photo after the next) NBTT 25.PNG|The string was only tied to the rotten tooth... NBTT 29.PNG|...but the hole on the chair is gone at the end. ...so how could all the other teeth get pulled out? Hide and Seek 3-htf-hide-and-seek.jpg|Petunia missing her eyelashes...once again. HaS 12.PNG|Flippy missing his dog tags. HaS 20.PNG|Toothy with standard buckteeth. HaS 28.PNG|Flaky missing her quills. HaS 36.PNG|Petunia raised her left arm... HaS 38.PNG|...but her right arm is raised when she grabs the grenade. Whose Line Is It Anyway? Happy Tree Friends - Whose Line Is It Anyway Ep|Russell vanishes... 4234324.png|...then reappears with his legs gone. Pleaaase.png|Cut on upper lip... Balance.png|...gone before death. (also, he is missing his tail for the entirety of the episode) Boo Do You Think You Are? 394715.2.3.jpg|Two dead bodies gone in a mysteriously shrunken cart. That counts as two. Mime and Mime Again Htf mime and mime again.gif 3-htf-mime-and-mime-again.jpg ~11 - Mime And Mime Again.png Bandicam 2014-07-29 12-41-57-800.jpg|Toothy with a pupil layed over his squinted eye. Bandicam 2014-07-29 12-37-27-771.jpg|A small desk fan on a counter... Bandicam 2014-07-29 12-41-58-592.jpg|...that grows in size as Toothy gets killed. You're Bakin' Me Crazy Bandicam 2014-07-22 06-21-05-173.jpg|Giggles missing her eyelashes. Tongue Twister Trouble Klutz .jpg|Sniffles has a scarf... ~18 - Tongue Twister Trouble.png|...but its not on him when he slides into the ice... Frozen.jpg|...then it suddenly reappears when he resubmerges. Meat Me for Lunch Meat.jpg|Lifty holds a set of ribs and a steak, while Shifty holds two steaks, a stick of ham, and the sausage chain... Meat Me for Lunch.jpg|...but in this close-up, the steak Lifty was holding has been replaced with another set of ribs, while Shifty is shown holding a third steak. Happy Tree Friends Meat Me For Lunch.jpg|Lifty missing his tail. Thumb150-happy tree meat.jpg|Petunia with her buckteeth apart. Snapshot 1 (12-24-2014 10-21 PM).png|Shifty flew into the meat grinder tail first... Grossy.jpg|...but his eyes come out first. Sweet Ride Sweetdeath.png|How did Cuddles' brain end up in his jawline? ~23 - Sweet Ride.png|Blood mysteriously layered over his body. Goof6.png|Cuddles without his tuft of hair. Goof7.png|Nutty's face should be visible through that hole. Goof3.jpg|Cuddles' dislocated arm. It's a Snap Goof10.PNG|Lumpy with one antler, bearing two prongs instead of three. Off the Hook Goof2.png|Russell's pupil layed over his eyelid. Goof3.PNG|Lumpy with Pac-Man shaped pupils. Spare Me Happy Tree Friends 043-handy.jpg|Handy drinks this drink with a straw,... Vlcsnap-00001.jpg|...but when it lands in his eye, the straw is gone. SparMe 10.jpg|Sniffles' teeth magically moved further up his snout. SparMe 12.jpg|Head on right hand... SparMe 15.jpg|...now head on left when he turns around. Snow What? That's What! ~Happy Tree Friends-15-Snow what That's what!.png|Petunia's tail isn't visible Indexsnow.jpg|Lumpy's antlers are too small and have only two prongs. This Is Your Knife ThisKnife 13.jpg|Even though Cuddles' face got slashed off, his nose is still on his face, and it's upside down. ~13-This Is Your Knife.png|Flippy sitting on nothing (this was later fixed). Happy Trails Pt. 1 Htf-Happy-Trails-1.gif|Cuddles with paw prints instead of his slippers. Happy-trails.png|Giggles, Toothy, Sniffles, and Mime are now Generic Tree Friends. Imageshappy.jpg|Toothy without his tail. (He might have lost it when he fell out, though) Internet Season 2 Happy Trails Pt. 2: Jumping the Shark ~28 - Happy Trails Pt. 2 - Jumping the Shark.png|Only six figures instead of seven. Except Lumpy, all resemble the same shape Imageshandyflippysniffleslumpy.jpg|Sniffles missing his tail Eye Candy Indextree.jpg|Toothy has normal buckteeth for the entirety of the episode ImagesCAKCS16V.jpg|One optical nerve is so much shorter than the other Rink Hijinks HTF - Rink Hijinks 10.png|Lumpy with an extra heart in his chest. And judging bu the size of that hole on the machine, it should be bigger due to his antlers. Flippin' Burgers ~31-Flippin Burgers.png|Petunia looks too far away from the grill, and her tail is missing. Tumblr msd7l5pV6G1rtrhgao1 500.png|The infamous arm-on-cheek goof. Flippy fliipping a table - Flipception.jpg|Flippy flings these fries into the air... This is why Flippy's the best.PNG|...then they don't fall after the killing. Get Whale Soon Snip Snip Hooray! Snip snip horray 88998.PNG|This is the only time we'll see Cub with this hair. ImageSSH.jpg|First, no cord... SSHuhoh.jpg|...then there's a cord,... Imageyuckies.jpg|...and no cord again. One tongue... Imageyuka.jpg|...two tongues? ImageSSH8.jpg|Pop cuts off Cub's left ear... Indexcub.jpg|...but its his right ear that's bandaged. Eyes Cold Lemonade ~Eyes Cold Lemonade.png|Giggles without her face marking. EyesColdLemonade.jpg|Petunia without eyelashes. Happy-tree-friends-eyes-cold-lemonade 1 imagenGrande.jpg|Red lemon juice (or is that blood?) Goof3ecl.PNG|Petunia without her tail. Mqdefault.jpg|Both halves of the eye have pupils. Milkin' It Milkin 2.jpg|The cow is upside-down when Lifty and Shifty toss it in... Milkin 8.jpg|...now its standing upright when the duo escape. Out of Sight, Out of Mime Candy plz.jpg|Door right there... Rats.jpg|...then there's no door. Class Act School.PNG|Three steps to the entrance... Singing around the fire.PNG|...two steps now. Cuddles needs mole helps and handy broken leg.png|Despite the... Bored.png|...many injuries... Handy with no legs.PNG|...these characters... Userbox Sniffles.jpg|...have suffered,... Singing around the fire.PNG|...they all look fine when they start singing. Also, Handy has arms. The Way You Make Me Wheel Better Off Bread Giggleshappili.jpg|Giggles missing her eyelashes. Toothypointing.png|Toothy with standard buckteeth. Better Off Bread 6.PNG|If this is a ship, where's the ocean? I Get a Trick Out of You Trick 1024x768.jpg|Cuddles sawed in half, but his intestines are still in one piece. I guess Lumpy's magic trick worked! 3-htf-i-get-a-trick-out-of-you.jpg|Flaky isn't seen, but her shriek is heard Shard at Work Water Way to Go Not enough photos. Out on a Limb Not enough photos. Keepin' it Reel Keepin 8.jpg|Mime with a normal face... Keepin 11.jpg|...but has his Halloween costume when he dies, and his ears are gone as well. FlippyGolpeandoACuddlesConFlaky.jpg|Quills on Cuddles when clubbed,... Keepin 17.jpg|...but gone when laying dead. A Hard Act to Swallow Swallow.jpg|Sniffles is shown chewing, but there's no bite mark on his slice of bread. Swallow 18.jpg|Despite the Ants destroying his teeth... Swallow 24.jpg|...they're back to normal when he dies. A hard act to swallow.png|Sniffles' pupils layed over his glasses. Let It Slide Not enough photos. Icy You What Is Happening With Nutty's Eyes!.jpg|The most strangest goof in the whole show, tat being Nutty's eyes being drawn backwards. Huh??.jpg|Lazy eye on left... Goody.jpg|...now on the right for the rest of the episode. Remains to be Seen Hello Dolly Stealing the Spotlight Ski Ya, Wouldn't Wanna Be Ya Blind Date Suck It Up From A to Zoo Category:Image galleries